


Cheerleading

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Football, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Ron develop an affection for American football. Hermione objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleading

**Author's Note:**

> Written so long ago.

  
"Oh, yeah, look at him go! Run, you wanker!" Ron yelled at the little figures running about on the telly.

"That was so sweet. I can't believe he broke that tackle," Harry enthused, upsetting the bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Oh shit, sorry about that," he laughed, and he waved his hand over the mess. The little white puffs leapt back into the bowl.

"Look at them!" Ron said suddenly. Harry stopped as well. The image on the telly showed a group of scantily clad female cheerleaders, waving brightly coloured pom-poms. The girls were being hoisted up in the air by young men who were wearing tight shorts and shirts.

"What would you give to be one of them, mate? Being able to put your hand on a shapely bum in front of the world, and not get arrested?" Ron said in that envious male way.

Harry hummed his agreement as he took a long pull from the bottle of ale in his hand. His eyes never left the screen. "Ah, well. Back to business," he said slightly deflated, as the cameras shifted to the players.

"They don't show the really good parts enough, do they? I'll bet more people would watch if they showed the cheerers more often, right?" Ron said, sitting back on the couch.

"They're called 'cheerleaders,' Ron. Cheerleaders," Harry returned.

"They certainly lead me to be more cheery," Ron said, and they turned to each other with a whoop and a high-five.

Hermione got up from her chair with an exasperated exhale. She looked at the two men who were clearly enjoying their return to hormonal adolescence. Ever since they signed up for Muggle satellite service, and then fiddled with the reception-magically, of course--they had added hundreds of more stations. Some of those new additions carried American college football games which they found fascinating and highly entertaining. They had set about learning everything they could about American football rules and teams, but found they preferred the college games to the professional ones. Probably for the very reason they were exclaiming over at that moment.

"Shake those things! Wow, two pans over the cheerleaders in five minutes!" Ron yelled. "This calls for more ale." He got up to climb over the table to retrieve their reward.

"Honestly!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "It's not as if you two can't go see half-naked women if you like. Just go down to Orion Alley if that's what you want." _Prats._

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said, walking over to her where he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "We're just fooling around. We know what we've got." And he reached around to rub and lightly pinch her backside.

"Stop that," she said, slapping his hand away. "I'm put out with you two."

Harry laughed at her indignation and wandered off to the loo. Hermione stood in the living room, fuming. _Oh yeah? Like little pom-poms, they do?_

And off she went to plot her revenge.

Fifteen minutes later, the first half ended. The broadcast showed three old guys in suits talking about the game's coaching and highlights from other games played that day. Harry muted the telly.

"Great game, that one." Ron said. "We're at the mid-point?"

"Halftime. These guys never show the bands and the dancing girls, though." Harry stood up to stretch. "Wonder where Hermione's gone off to?"

"Dunno," Ron said, as he cleared off the empties and a plate of chips. "You know her. She's probably reading."

"She is the Hermione," Harry said sagely, "though she wasn't terribly pleased with one of those comments we made about cheerleaders. She's obviously found something to occupy..."

He stopped cold in his tracks as he surveyed the wonder before him. It was Hermione, but never as he had seen her before.

Her hair was done up on ponytails, one on each side of her head, with bright red ribbons. She wore an indecently short red and gold skirt and a similarly coloured midriff that was so tight her nipples and the contour of her breasts were clearly outlined. In her hands were shiny red and gold pom-poms.

She started toward the two startled men with a coquettish swagger, shaking the small, sparkly poms in front of her.

"Hermione?" Ron breathed.

She did a little jump, then twirled around. Her skirt rose up just a bit, and it was very apparent that she did not have knickers on.

"All those years of you two playing Quidditch and there were no cheerleaders to hang on you in the hallways or to follow you to the locker room after the game was won," she said, walking in a circle about the two of them. When she was behind them, she draped a pom over each boy's head and shook them. Both ducked and whirled around. Ron grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and put an arm around each boy's neck.

"It's obvious you thought something was missing from your adolescence, so as your female mate, I figured it was up to me to give that to you," Hermione said, leaning in to give Ron a kiss, then over to Harry. "And to remind you that British witches can be just as captivating as American stick insects in short skirts."

"Is it legal to put my hand here?" Harry whispered hoarsely, as he ran his hand under her skirt over her warm, wet cleft.

"And can I put my hand here?" Ron said, squeezing a protruding nipple.

Hermione shivered. "Mmm...more than just legal. It's required of both of you."

Ron and Harry squatted down in unison to lay pony-tailed Hermione on the floor and divested her of her tight uniform, along with their own clothing.

"Ooo, go team, go," she sighed.


End file.
